


Lead Me Home

by liveandlove1989



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveandlove1989/pseuds/liveandlove1989
Summary: Told from Ruby's POV, modern AU. Graphic depictions of sexual interacts





	

The crisp, open air ruffled through the tree branches, leaves swaying and dancing with the wind. The smell of honeysuckle filled each breath I took, and the breeze against my skin was refreshing. Up above, just out of reach, was a sky of diamonds. Twinkling, burning lights tossed onto a canvas of black nothingness.

Sapphire, by my side, shifted as she lay, staring up into the wondrous expanse of stars as well. My gaze was drawn to her, fluttering over her well proportioned frame and face.

Her skin was so beautifully pale, body slender and healthy. Her breasts were just a size larger than my own, stomach smooth beneath her blouse, waist small. Gorgeous legs lay hidden beneath the fabric of her skirt.

She felt my gaze, turned her head ever so slightly, and I saw how she bit her full bottom lip. I looked at her, at those sweet cheekbones and nearly invisible freckles, at the tiny nose and bright, cerulean eyes. I reached over gently and brushed a stray lock of her dyed blue hair from her forehead.

Sapphire smiled, a tiny grin but one nonetheless. "It's beautiful tonight," she whispered, returning her eyes to the sky.

"I agree," I mumbled, though it was to her I was referring. She knew, and I saw the slight change of tint on her cheeks.

She blindly reached for my hand, and I gave it to her, squeezing lightly and resting them between our bodies, fingers entwining. Her skin was so soft, touch light and caring. A sigh of contentment escaped my lips.

Into the sky our eyes wondered, listening to the astounding sounds of the night. Birds of prey cooing, fluttering around in search of food. Insects humming and buzzing, searching desperately for a mate. Even the occasional croak of a frog, or call of some unknown animal in the distance. Though it was well past midnight, everything was so awake, so alive.

A cooler breeze blew in to us, and I felt a shiver run through Sapphire. She wasn't for the cold, hated it really, but would not admit to it. I didn't mind, because every time she got cold she did exactly as she was doing now; she wriggled closer to me and let go of my hand to grip at my shirt collar.

I smiled brighter and wrapped an arm around her slim waist, pulling her flush against me. She buried her face against my neck, and I could smell the sweet scent of flowers on her flesh, a perfume I'd given her.

"We can go inside if you wish," I purred against the top of her head, inhaling the scent of cherry blossoms in her hair.

She shook her head and I felt her eyelashes fluttering, her blinking. "No, not yet. I want to stay here, with you."

I kissed the crown of her head, running my free hand through strands of her soft hair. I wanted to stay here too, just spend the rest of the morning with her in my arms like this. But if we didn't go into the warmth awaiting us within the house, she was bound to catch a cold. Besides, the roof was becoming uncomfortable, as it was made of simply smoothed wood.

"Sweetheart, you'll get sick if you stay out here like this. Your allergies have already been giving you a fit."

She smiled against my neck and shook her head, hand running down my arm slowly. "What about you? Won't you get sick as well?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah probably. But it doesn't matter. Not as long as you're healthy."

Her hand stopped, and she pulled away gently. I was slightly disappointed, but didn't voice that when I saw her face. Sapphire was still smiling, but it was smaller now, and her eyes shown with something I couldn't fully depict. She cupped one of my cheeks, stroking my skin with her thumb.

"It does matter, Ruby. It matters to me."

She leaned in and placed a small kiss to my temple, lingering a second more than necessary, not that I minded in the least.

I poked her side playfully and giggled when she squeaked, swatting my hand away. "Come on, then. Inside."

She complied after a moment, sitting up and brushing over her skirt. I stood a second later, offering my hand, which she gratefully accepted, and helping her up. I watched Sapphire brush off the back of her clothes before I turned and headed for the ladder at the side of the house.

It was a short climb down, and I was soon standing safely upon a layer of grass and leaves. I looked up just as Sapphire stepped on the top wrung, neck and cheeks heating when I got a look at her ordinary, white panties beneath the faint blue skirt.

Out of respect I looked away, clearing my throat quietly as she finished her descent and stepped down onto the ground by my side. She offered her hand, which I took, and we headed around the corner of the place, our destination the front door.

All lights were off except for the small lamp in the front entrance room we'd left on. Sapphire's parents weren't here accordingly, on some type of business trip, so it was just us. I'd been staying here for the past two days, loving every second I was granted by Sapphire's side.

She pulled us in through the door, pausing to shut and lock it behind me. It was noticeably warmer in here, no draft coming in from outside though I could see the tree branches swaying with the wind. I slightly missed the cool, but as long as Sapphire was happy, I was too.

Once inside though, we both paused. "Uhm, what do you want to do?" she asked me, squeezing my hand lightly.

There was bound to be nothing on tv because of how late it was and I didn't really want to watch anything any way. Before I could try thinking of anything else though, my stomach growled.

Sapphire giggled and bumped her hip against my own. "Guess we eat, then."

I nodded and lead us into the adjoining kitchen, letting go of her hand reluctantly so she could peek in the fridge. "Hmm... Want the remaining strawberries? I don't think my mom will mind. She said they'd probably be gone when she got back anyways because of me."

I chuckled and shrugged. "Any whipped cream by chance?"

She shook her head, pulling out the container. "No, sorry. It would have been more romantic though, wouldn't it?

I nodded, stepping over to the counter and having a seat upon one of the three stools there. Sapphire followed suite, sitting directly beside me, close enough our knees touched. She pushed the container closer to me, and I opened it and picked one out.

She did the same, but instead of eating it she smiled and brought it my lips, brushing it against them. "Well, we can still make this romantic, I suppose."

I grinned like a fool at her actions, loving that she was actually trying. "I suppose so," I mumbled, biting a small piece off.

She watched as I licked my lips, and I internally smirked. What better time to screw with her? I took a slightly bigger bite, closing my eyes and moaning sensually at the sweet flavor that invaded my taste buds.

She shifted in her seat, removing her knee from where it rested against my own. I couldn't help giggling when I peeked to see her lowering her hand, a faint blush on her pale cheeks. She shot me a look that told me to shut up, and I did, but kept the stupid smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just teasing," I said, resting my hand on her thigh gently. I swear her breath caught when I touched her, but she returned the same goofy smile and shook her head.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I've heard you moan a lot louder than that anyways."

That, I wasn't expecting. I felt the back of my neck tingle as I coughed, covering my face to hide the look of surprise. I heard her light laugh and rolled my eyes, not letting myself feel so awkward.

"Well what can I say? You've got one hell of a skilled tongue," I replied, smirking and dropping my strawberry back with the others.

Her laugh died down almost immediately as her face reddened even worse, and it was my turn to snicker. She looked down in embarrassment and clasped her hands before her stomach. I felt kinda bad, but at the same time I couldn't help being proud.

I nudged her shoulder lightly. "Hey, I'm just screwing around. I didn't mean to upset you if I did."

She smiled but didn't look up. "Why would a compliment upset me?"

I shrugged, leaning against the counter top. "Exactly. And that's exactly what it was, a compliment."

We sat in a more or less comfortable silence as I ate a few more of the aggregate fruits, enjoying the sweetness. After a few moments Sapphire once more leaned against me, laying her head on my shoulder. Her hair tickled the base of my neck, but I only smiled and nuzzled my cheek against the crown of her head.

A small yawn escaped her lips before she could cover it, and I simpered, closing the strawberry container and pushing it away. Sapphire's eyes were shut from what I could see in this angle; she looked so peaceful and calm. It made my heart flutter to know she was happy with me.

"Sleepy?" I murmured, searching for her hand and clasping it gently when I found it resting on her thigh.

She nodded, taking a deep breath before exhaling. "A little," she honestly answered.

I carefully pulled away from her, snickering at her disappointed look as I slipped from my seat and grabbed the strawberries, taking them to the fridge. When I shut the door, making sure it clicked, I turned to find Sapphire gone.

My brow furrowed, I hadn't heard her make any movement, and I was sure I would have. That dress of hers ruffled rather noticeably.

"Sapphire?" I called out, exiting the kitchen out into the dark living room. It was then I saw a light from a room down the hallway flicker to life, and I rolled my eyes. She must have really been tired to leave me without so much as a warning.

The hallway walls were decorated with photographs, memories. Embarrassing moments from Sapphire's childhood, her parents together, her graduation from some programs she'd been a part of years before. I always admired these things as I headed to her bedroom, never stopping to view them each individually though.

Her door was wide open, inviting me inside, and I stepped in without a word or a knock. She was nowhere in sight, and I noticed her bathroom door shut firmly and one of the drawers of her dresser partway opened. She was changing for the night.

I frowned slightly, wondering why she hadn't just changed in front of me like normal. But there was nothing I could do about it right now, so I shrugged it off and strode over to borrow another t-shirt and shorts for the night.

Her shorts were a bit tight, as my hips were much wider, and the shirt fell to midway down my thighs, as she was nearly three inches taller than me. It didn't matter though, just smelling her scent on the fabric made it worth it.

I stripped quickly and wriggled into them, just straightened the shirt as the bathroom door opened. I smiled and turned to look at Sapphire, only for my grin to vanish. It was replaced with open mouth awe.

Nothing was left to the imagination, that was for sure. Her bra was a lacy black thing that might as well have been a string, only covering her already prominent nipples and allowing the mounds they lay upon full viewing. Her panties, if they could be called that, were the same, enough material to cover her nether region but allowing my eyes to wonder over soft, blond curls just uncovered.

Warmth shot through me like electricity, a fire in my stomach that nestled down between my thighs, and I wished she'd came out before I'd slipped on these shorts. God were they going to be ruined by the time I peeled them off.

"W-wow," I breathed, nothing else seeming right to say. Even that didn't cover it though.

She looked genuinely embarrassed as she looked down, switching weight from one foot to the other. She bit her bottom lip so sexily before murmuring, almost inaudibly. "Y-you like?"

What was I supposed to say? Hell yeah I liked it! But I couldn't find my voice, so instead just vigorously nodded, squeezing my thighs uncomfortably together to try and deal with the raging fire between them. The desire to taste her skin, the lustful need to touch and explore her body; it was driving me crazy and nothing had even happened.

She was the first to move, and I watched the sway of her small hips as she closed the distance between us, hesitating just a tad as she stopped before me. There was a dark tint in her eyes, and she stood straight and confident, looking down into my own eyes with bold challenge.

Something inside of me snapped like a rubber band stretched too far, and I was anything but gentle as I grabbed a fistful of her hair and lowered her face, lips smashing against hers, teeth clashing almost painfully in the rush.

My body was electric wherever she touched, her fingertips dragging up under my shirt to touch bare skin on my back. She kissed back with vigor, an animalistic growl ripping from her throat as she harshly bit at my lips. My gasps gave her the opportunity to slip her tongue inside, and I found myself sprawled on my back on her soft mattress, no earthly idea how the hell it happened.

And then she was pulling away, licking the backs of my teeth lovingly before lifting up, breath jagged as she stared down at me beneath her.

I raised a hand to brush stray strands of hair out of her face, watching her eyes as they darted over me, looking everywhere at once. She was so beautiful, red in her cheeks, lips already puffy and wet. I subconsciously licked my own, wondering if they looked the same.

She shifted, legs on either side of my own as she straddled my waist, hands cupping my face gently. We stared for so long, listening to our own frantic heartbeats, loving the warmth of each other's skin.

"Ruby..." she voiced, mouth so close to my face her breath ghosted over me, giving me goosebumps. The throbbing in my groins intensified, but I ignored it as best I could. For the moment, I simply wanted to enjoy knowing she was here. I simply wanted to love the fact she was atop me, just as much longing in her eyes as I felt.

And then her eyes were eerily black, and her nails dug into my skin painfully when she gripped my wrists, making me wince. "I'm in charge tonight, do you understand me?"

I opened my mouth to speak but got nowhere, my vocals all but useless. That, I was shocked to find out, made her growl once more. Her hand left a surprising stinging on my bare thigh, a yelp slipping past my lips.

"I won't ask you twice, Ruby," she barked, shooting me with daggers in her gaze.

"Y-yes," I forced out, arousal actually paining me. Never was Sapphire so dominant, so sure of herself. God, it was like she was trying to kill me.

Another slap, this one harder and making me groan. "Yes, what?" she questioned.

I whimpered and winced when she raised her hand threateningly. "Y-yes, mistress?" I asked, hoping it would suffice.

Apparently it did, because she got a pleased look and smirked down at my writhing form. "Good girl," she cooed affectionately, running the fingers of her other hand through my hair, tugging it rather harshly.

But the pain only brought more pleasure, and I rocked my hip slowly and purposefully, feeling how slick the insides of my thighs were becoming. God how I wanted, needed something to grind against, how I needed Sapphire's touch.

She bent down, pushing my head aside to nip at my bare neck. Her breath washed over my ear, making me moan as I unintentionally thrust upward.

A cry came from me as a too painful bite was rendered on my shoulder. "You don't make a sound unless I say so, you slut," Sapphire hissed into my ear, nails digging into the flesh of my thigh.

"Y-yes, mistress," I moaned out, begging silently for an end to this torturous experience. Well, not to the experience. I was reveling in this new, dominant side of my girlfriend, begging for more. But I needed release, it was physically paining me to keep pressing my thighs together and try not to thrust up.

She smirked against my flesh and pulled away, leaving me oh too hot as she slipped from the bed. I sat up without thinking, but she only nodded and stood before me. "Take these off," she demanded.

I wanting nothing more, and so did as requested without a second though. The string of her bra came undone, and I tossed it aside, slipping my fingers into her panties to pull them down.

Her scent hit me, a strong, musty smell that made my mouth water, and my own level of arousal shot up uncontrollably when I removed the last article of clothing to reveal a dripping womanhood. I couldn't help groaning, but Sapphire either didn't hear or didn't care.

Her fists were in my hair before she even stepped from the article, kicking it aside and leaning down to claim my mouth. I tried to stay silent, but a part of me wanted her to hurt me, to mark me as hers. And so I purposefully let a moan slip out, disappointment shooting through me when she pulled away from our kiss but leaving full force when she slapped me across the face.

The sting in my cheek hurt like hell, especially once she did it again when I turned my gaze back to her, but I bit my lip and sucked it up. She once more grabbed hair and made me stare directly into her icy eyes, a snarl emitting from her throat.

"What did I say?" she spat, but I didn't wince back like I should have. I glared right back, daring her to hurt me more, aching for it.

"Go ahead, hurt me," I hissed, jerking my head so my hair was pulled and groaning aloud.

She seemed genuinely taken aback by my response to her treatment, the moment of hesitation making her lose her upper hand.

I grabbed her wrists, throwing her down onto the mattress and straddling her leg before she even realized what was happening. She gasped as I assaulted her neck with my teeth. I couldn't stop myself from slipping a hand beneath her knee, pulling her leg up just to thrust and grind against it desperately, gasping as my hips gyrated automatically.

"Fuck," she hissed, bucking up as well. "Oh god," she moaned out, fingers entangling in my hair as I lowered my assault to her collarbone.

"What do you want?" I hissed against her flesh, biting harshly before soothing the mark with my tongue.

She didn't answer, couldn't as her head rolled back against the sheets and her body arched upward to meet mine. Her hands left my hair to travel down, over my neck and shoulders, squeezing my covered chest before slipping down to the bunched up hem of my, well her, shirt.

"Off," she mewled, begging so desperately I couldn't deny her anything in that moment.

I did as she asked, ripping her grasp and flinging the damned thing off of me as fast as I could, in such a haste I nearly fell over. She giggled somehow, through the heat in the air, through the lust smoldering her. And it made me grin as well as I lowered back down, capturing her lips much gentler than before.

She sighed, hands traveling over my bare stomach then back, and I arched into her hands as soon as they came upon my breasts, teasingly pinching my nipples before squeezing. I sucked in a deep breath and shook her off, refusing to allow her to take me first.

I kissed back down her neck, stopping to lick and nip at her pulse point to make her squirm. It worked, and her nails dug painfully into my back, just below my shoulder blades. "Please," she drew out, voice deduced to no more than a guttural whine.

I couldn't take it any longer, neither of us could, and so I stopped teasing. I skipped over her breasts, only planting a single, wet kiss to each of her hard nipples before slinking down to rest between her legs.

Sapphire spread for me instantly, and I watched her bring a clenched fist to her mouth, watched her bite her knuckles as I leaned in and blew a cool breath against her inflamed lower lips. The musky smell was so strong now, arousal literally dripping from her sex down onto the bed sheets, the clear liquid already coating her thighs.

I ran my fingers through the course, delicate curls of gold just before her sex, loving the feel of them beneath my fingertips. Then I rested my forehead briefly against her inner thigh.

I nipped once, twice, thrice at her thigh, tasting her cum on my lips as I drew steadily closer to my reward, to my haven.

And then I licked.

She was so fucking hot, scolding against my tongue as I delved inside, using my fingers to part her lips in order to indulge myself. She cried out, every touch, every nip, every lick I offered far too much. Her body was so sensitive, so unsteady.

My tongue encircled the tiny bundle of nerves I found before suckling it slowly, pulling it in between my teeth to make her scream. My fingers played at her tight entrance, being slowly coated in her juices with each second.

I glanced up to find her tensed, head thrown back and arms above her head as she desperately gripped at the sheets. Each breath she took was shallow and too fast. Her legs clenched around my head, and I heard her utter a single word between loud, needy gasps. "More."

I complied, slipping a single digit into her tight entrance, then another. I could feel how close she was, moaned against her sex as her inner walls clenched forlornly around the intruding ligaments.

I curled my fingertips, thrusting in and out as fast as my wrist would allow, feeling her trying without really caring to keep rhythm with me. It was no use, but it didn't need to be.

Because it only took me biting her clit a bit harder to take her over the edge.

She screamed out into the night, jerking her hips up dangerously as she came, the taste on my tongue one I could live on. Ecstasy, that was the only word to describe the look on her face a few moments later when she glanced at me.

I licked her lower lips one last time before forcing myself to crawl up her shaking body. Our lips met briefly before she pulled me down on her body, hugging me, clinging to me as she sobbed against my shoulder. I held her to my chest, whispering sweet nothings against her disheveled hair.

"I love you," she sobbed against my bare shoulder.

I smiled and pulled her closer, entwining our limbs. "I know, Sapphire. I love you, too."


End file.
